The Most Powerful Man
by LadyVoltage
Summary: A hibbles fanfic. Bubbles wants to be an artist, and a certain man can make all her dreams come true, but first she has to agree to submit to him. What will she choose?
1. The Meeting

"And the city of Townsville is saved by...The Powerpuff Girls!" the news announcer shouted out of the television. Bubbles sat glumly upon the old, comfy blue couch that had been in her home since she had been around.

She looked around and noticed that none of the furniture in the house had been changed since she and her sisters were created. She wondered why, it wasn't as if they were a poor family, with them fighting crime on a daily basis they were paid handsomely by the city for keeping the civilians safe from harm.

She reached toward the desk in front of her and picked up her trusty sketch pad, she slowly opened the cover of it and ran her hand along the paper softly, enjoying the feel and sound of paper against her skin. The first drawing in her sketchbook brought a faint smile to her face, it was a simple drawing of her and her sisters doing their heroic pose that showed up so often on the news. She had drawn it when she was little. Bubbles flipped through a few more pages, watching as with each drawing her skills got more and more impressive.

Nowadays she hardly had any time to draw or paint or write or do anything, her sisters had developed a schedule for them to patrol the town twice a day every day, as it was their job for now. Bubbles had no idea how Blossom kept up with the schedule, she also attended a prestigious college and refused to miss a class or ever be late. Buttercup skipped patrol fairly often, in fact Bubbles and Blossom had no idea how the raven-haired sister didn't fully commit to being a criminal herself since the man she loved was one of the most well known convicts in the area.

Bubbles was home alone tonight because she never missed patrol and decided that today she would ask for a day off so she could have some time to herself. Unfortunately, she and Buttercup and the Professor all stayed at the same house, which Bubbles wouldn't normally mind, but she rarely got any privacy. If she was home, someone else was too, if she wanted to draw, someone wanted to know what she was drawing, if she made herself a meal, she had to make it for them too. She loved her sister and her father, but everyone needed space now and then.

Bubbles turned the hot water as far as it could go in the shower and brushed her hair out while she waited for the water to get to the right temperature. A shower would probably help her clear her mind and help her get some good rest for the night, or put her in the mood to begin a new painting.

She put the brush down and gingerly stuck her hand in the shower to feel the running water. Her lips curved into a smile, it was just perfect. She took off her dress and undergarments and stepped into the shower, letting the red hot water wash over her body. Most people would think the water was too hot, but she was a powerpuff and her body could tolerate heat far better than any human.

She usually used her super speed to rush through the shower to get ready for the day as fast as she could, but she had no responsibilities today and she was gonna stay in the shower for as long as she felt like. Her mind felt so clear, she felt inspiration and imagination cascading into her head, so many future paintings popped up and gave her a burning desire to jump out of the shower to get painting and drawing.

She turned the shower off and jumped out of the shower, a big smile upon her face, which vanished instantly when a man with red skin was in the bathroom with her, his back to her. Bubbles' eyes got wide and she grabbed the towel on the counter and covered herself in an instant.

"Wh-who are you!?" she shouted, heat behind her eyes, as she was ready to zap them with her heat vision. The man chuckled in a voice that seemed to echo all around her, it gave her goosebumps, something about it seemed vaguely familiar. He turned and bright green eyes with a canopy of dark, thick eyelashes fixed on her. Bubbles felt the heat behind her eyes go straight to her cheeks, there was a man in the room while she was only covered by a towel! He took too long to answer and Bubbles got flustered,

"It doesn't matter, whoever you are, get out of here! What are you, a pervert!?" she shouted, trying to take a step back and tripping into the tub, she let out a short yelp which was cut short when the man was suddenly behind her in the tub, she was in his arms. She looked at him for a second, her face as red as a tomato, before she squirmed out of his grasp. "Are you going to answer me? Otherwise I'll use force!" she warned, making sure to remember to keep her towel tight around her body.

She backed away from him, her back against the door now and finally got a look at his whole face. His jaw was sharp and defined, his eyes a dazzling emerald that seemed to glow, his lips the color of a dark red cherry, wild, soft looking black hair that shined in the light and a sightly curled black goatee below his bottom lip. He was incredibly handsome, and really familiar, but Bubbles couldn't put her finger on it. His gaze stayed fixed upon her eyes, they didn't even wander to look at her in her current state.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me," he started, his voice incredibly sultry and seductive, there was something like a low growl hidden in his voice. He reminded her of a wolf staring down its prey. She was one of the most powerful superhumans in the world and she felt scared.

He stepped out of the tub and she noticed he was wearing an expensive suit, all black with a dark red vest and tie, his shoes were Italian leather, they had a small point at the end. He stood in front of Bubbles and bowed slightly, "I have been tipped off on some of your desires," he began, Bubbles blushed at the mention of desire, just what was he thinking!? She wasn't that kind of girl! The red man chuckled at the sight of her flustered face, "Silly girl, I have heard of your interests in being an artist. I know of your desire to make it into museums, to have all the time in the world to make sculptures and drawings and to paint, and that is why I am here." he said, his voice almost like a purr.

Bubbles' muscles relaxed a little at his words, "Y-you know I want to be an artist? But I haven't told anyone about that," she muttered, thinking back to who she had ever talked to about art, she recalled a time she had asked Blossom about being an artist and her sister scolded her, saying anyone who became an artist was lacking in the intelligence department, how there was no money in the field and that no one could ever surpass the artists from the renaissance era, but Bubbles had quickly agreed, not wanting her sister to become disappointed in her.

She shook her head and looked back at the red man, "What do you mean that's why you're here?" she asked, confused. He gave a small smirk, "You are to be mine, and I will make anything you desire become reality." Bubbles blushed and pushed him away from her, "Be yours?! It doesn't work like that! I am going to work hard and do these things on my own!" she shouted, her face hot, and her eyes squeezed shut. "Fine, I can get any other woman I want, have fun on your own." he said with a deep chuckle and when Bubbles opened her eyes again, he was gone. Bubbles was breathing hard, what had just happened? Who was he, and who in the world told him about her dream of becoming an artist?"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted as she flung the door open. She had been out with Ace all day and only realized that she and Bubbles skipped out on patrol today when Blossom caught her and Ace loitering outside of a gas station, which she scolded Buttercup for. "Man, your sis has a big ol' stick up 'er ass, eh?" Ace asked, slicking back his dark green hair and straightening up his jacket. "Yeah, she always finds some way to yell at us when we're out. So why do you want to see my sister?" Buttercup asked, a tiny bit huffy in her speaking.

Ace slid his arm around her waist and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek, "Ya jealous, babe? You know yer the only gal fo' me." he said, staring into her eyes above his glasses. Her face was slightly pink at his comment and kiss and he could see the small smirk pulling at his lips. "I found a guy for 'er, and I gotsta know how dat turned out, Cuppo." He said, beginning to walk upstairs. "Yo blondie, I'm comin' up!" he shouted upstairs, making sure she knew he was approaching.

Bubbles heard the stairs creak as Ace began coming up and she quickly put her canvas away into the closet and put all of the art supplies away, then dashed into the bathroom and washed off all of the paint that had gotten onto her hands and arms.


	2. Her Memory

Ace opened the door all the way and peaked inside, scanning the room for a certain someone. "Uh, Bubbles, you alone in here?" he asked, scratching his head. The blonde gave him a quizzical look in response, "Why would anyone else be in my room, Ace?" she asked, kicking a stray paintbrush she spotted under her bed. The green man walked into her room, the strong scent of paint hitting his nostrils, "Makin' some art while your sisters are away, eh?" he asked, looking for some kind of trace of what she had been working on.

Bubbles blushed at the comment, "Art? What are you talking about?" she said, a little too quick for it to sound natural. She was not a good liar in any way. Ace chuckled at her response, "Anyway, blondie, I happened to meet a fella who could help with your, ahem, career choice." he mentioned, looking at Bubbles through his black shades. Bubbles averted eye contact and felt heat behind her cheeks. "W-what are you talking a-about?" she stammered, remembering everything that had happened not long ago with that mysterious man. Ace looked her up and down and noticed her flushed appearance, "Hey, he did show! Look, Bubs, you'd be a real smart gal if you let that guy help you wit your career, you got dat? Your ol' Ace keeps an eye out for ya, even if your sisters don't agree with what ya want." He said, punctuating his sentence with a quick pulling down of his shades and a wink.

Bubbles crossed her arms uncomfortably, then Buttercup yelled from downstairs, "Ace! Come on! We're gonna miss the movie!" Ace pushed his shades back up his nose and gave Bubbles a little pat on the head, "You're like my little sister too now, ya know? I'm always lookin' out for ya." he said before turning around and heading out of the room to go back with Buttercup. "See ya later, Bubbles. Tell Blossom I said hi tomorrow when you head out for patrol." Buttercup shouted up then Bubbles heard the door open and close.

Bubbles tiptoed to the window to make sure they were gone, then pulled out her art supplies and gazed upon the painting she had started. Her face became flushed once more, it was a rough outline of the red man who had been in her house earlier, there was flames licking the sides of his sketched out body. Why had she drawn flames around him? She had mostly zoned out whilst painting.

She gingerly touched the canvas, just who was this man? Why did he spark vague memories in her mind? She shook her head and decided to get ready for bed, maybe a nice night of rest would help her clear her head.

Bubbles awoke with the morning sun shining brightly into her window, which was convenient and inconvenient at the same time, it made it easy to wake up in the morning, but hard to sleep in. She rubbed her eyes and started getting ready for the day, showering, brushing her teeth and hair, and getting dressed in less than a minute. Patrol with Blossom was coming up soon, so she opted to skip breakfast and take a leisurely walk to where the two girls met up, in front of the Mayor's office. It was a nice, brisk day out and it was perfect weather for a walk.

She was about halfway into town when she saw a giant billboard with her picture on it. She paused to read it, and it mentioned a museum opening soon portraying her artwork?! The date was set a week from now!? Her eyes went wide after reading it and her head felt like it was spinning, what did that mean?

No one knew about her artwork, and there was no museum, so where did this billboard come from, who put it there!? She was too panicked to notice that Blossom had landed in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Bubbles!" shouted the red-headed sister and it snapped Bubbles out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Blossom?" she asked, dazed, still trying to keep the world from spinning. Two hands gripped her shoulders and gave her a quick shake. "Bubbles, what's going on? What's this billboard about? I'd think you'd tell your favorite sister." Blossom said, acting offended.

Bubbles stared at her sister, then back to the billboard. "What is this, Blossom?" she asked, wondering if her sister had seen whoever had put it up there. "I'm not sure, shouldn't you know? Anyways, There were a couple of run of the mill workers out here early this morning putting it up. I wanted to ask you about it right away, but I figured I would wait until you showed up for patrol today." she answered, staring up at the advertisement as well. "Hey, Blossom," Bubbles began nervously, "do you remember a red man?' she asked, and Blossom stared down at her with an intensity in her eyes.


	3. Grand Opening

"A red man?" her sister asked, her expression cold and unwavering, something deep within her eyes shaking with fear. Bubbles immediately tried to cover what she was saying, "I-I was just talking to Ace yesterday and he mentioned some man with red skin that he knew." she responded, making sure to sound convincing, her sister wasn't the type to understand certain situations.

Blossom let go of her sister and gave her a stare only a mother or an overprotective older sister could attain, "Listen to me, if you ever see a red man with dark hair and bright green eyes," she seemed to cringe with just the description of him, "stay away from him, not matter what." She pulled her sister in for a hug.

Bubbles didn't understand, she had no idea who this man was, but her sister clearly did, and for some reason had a strong dislike of him. Bubbles averted her eyes and backed up a couple of steps. "I have no idea what this billboard is, though. Maybe it's some kind of prank." Bubbles said, innocently enough. Blossom gave a small smile and ruffled her sister's hair, "Aw, it happens to the best of us. Come on, let's go patrol."

It had been a week since she had seen the billboard, nothing new or different had happened since then, but that all changed when Blossom and Bubbles were patrolling the town in the morning and there was a giant new building that had popped up out of nowhere. "W-what is that?" Bubbles asked. Blossom glared at the new building, "I don't understand, we've been out here everyday and there hasn't been any construction. Come on, Bubbles, we're going to go check this out."

The two puffs flew down in front of the building, and they hadn't noticed it before, but there were hundreds of people outside of the building with cameras and microphones. They tentatively landed and all the people in front of the building turned excitedly and crowded Bubbles to the point that she couldn't see anything around her but more people. "What made you decide to pursue becoming an artist!?" "How did you receive the funds to create such an opulent museum?" "How did you get this building up so fast?" "Have you always wanted to be an artist?" she was barraged by questions and comments by people from news stations, fans, regular civilians, Bubbles was becoming overwhelmed, she wasn't able to answer a single question since she had no idea what this building even was, or where it came from.

Was this the museum? How in the world did it pop up out of nowhere like that? Who did this? She wondered. Blossom pulled her out of the crowd and they floated above them, "My sister, Bubbles, has no comment on any of this! Neither of us have any clue what this building is." she shouted, making sure everyone around could hear her voice.

"Why, this is a museum for the esteemed and talented Bubbles Utonium, may her art inspire us all." said a man in the front of the entrance.

His skin was a lovely shade of brown, which looked like it was as smooth as silk, his eyes a piercing green, and his hair spiky and black with a small goatee under his lip. He had on an all black suit with a dark red vest and tie. Bubbles' eyes widened at the sight of the man, he had a striking resemblance to the red man. He locked his gaze upon the blonde and a small smirk was curving the edge of his lips. "Bubbles, please, come be the first one to open the doors to your museum." he said, his voice so sultry and smooth that Bubbles felt her cheeks go red.

Blossom grabbed her sister's hand, "Bubbles, do you know this man?" she asked, her tone furious. Bubbles looked back at her sisters with wide eyes, Blossom had never grabbed her like that before, was she scared? The blonde looked back at the dark skinned man and pulled away from her sister. "Bubbles!" Blossom shouted, looking aghast at her sister's choice to oppose her. Bubbles kept going towards the man, finally landing in front of him and whispering, "Who are you?" he chuckled at her question and kept his eyes fixed on hers, "Why, I'm hurt," he said, his voice echoing demonically in her head. She stumbled back, it was him! It had to be! No one else looked or sounded like him, and he was the only one to talk to her about her art.

"Listen, I can have any girl in the entire world that I want, so for me to make a second effort to please you should not be taken lightly. I will be visiting you again soon," he purred, leaning in closer so the next words were whispered right into her ear, "in private." Bubbles shivered at his hot breath on her ear.

He took hold of her hand and placed it against the handle on the door of the museum. "Go ahead and look at what I have done for you." he said, sultry as ever. Bubbles shook as she pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

Tears came to her eyes and she gasped when she saw a plethora of her artwork over the years dotting the walls, and some of her sculptures standing gracefully in the room. Her hand came up to her mouth as she looked around in awe and amazement, he had done all of this for her? Her artwork on the walls for everyone to see? Even more tears sprouted when the rest of the crowd rushed in and oohed and awed at her artwork, a lot of them looking back with a smile and a nod as if telling her how much they loved her art. Blossom walked in and had small tears pooled in her eyes, she looked around then looked at Bubbles, "You did all of this behind our backs? I don't understand..." she started, Bubbles looked back at her sister with a frown, "I was afraid you and Buttercup and the Professor wouldn't approve of what I wanted to do with my life." she responded, feeling guilt fill her stomach.

Blossom stared at her sister for a while, not minding the people all around muttering rather loudly. "We're your family, we would never shame anything you want to do. I mean, have you even seen Buttercup these days? She's dating a felon." she said, and it made Bubbles giggle. It was kind of silly for Bubbles to be so worried, but she couldn't change the past, only the future. "I'm sorry." she said, giving her sister a hug and turning around to face the dark skinned man again, but he was gone.


	4. The Interview

Bubbles was so overwhelmed, there had been so many people in the museum, and also there was a museum that she had no idea about. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, she really needed some rest. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her clothes when she began to doze off. She was jolted awake when a hand caressed her cheek. Her room was pitch black, so she couldn't see what had touched her. "Who's there?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. It had to be around midnight, she hadn't slept for very long. The moonlight filtered in through her window, it took her eyes a second to adjust and she noticed her room was foggy. There was something like dark red mist floating all around her bedroom. What was going on? She got up and walked over to where her light switch was, but a voice behind her stopper her in her tracks. "Going so soon?" it asked, its silky tones soothing her ears.

Suddenly she was pinned against the wall, her face pressed into it, her wrists being squeezed by strong hands. Warm breath was at the back of her neck. Bubbles felt like prey that was merely being played with before being consumed. The predator at her back rose her wrists up and held them in place with one hand, the other began tugging lightly at her right pigtail. "I thought you were the strong and powerful powerpuff girl, where are your powers now?" he teased. Bubbles was shocked, she had forgotten about her powers, but she soon found out he was just teasing her as she struggled with all her might to get free, but the hand on her wrists didn't even budge. "You owe me," he breathed into her ear, it sounded like a purr. His hand went from her shoulder and slid down to her waist, the blonde gasped in response, she wanted to know what he was planning to do. "H-how do I owe you?" she choked out, scared to make him angry when he had her almost powerless. "Shh, don't shake," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek, "I gave you what you wanted, and now you belong to me." With that he began sucking at spots on her neck, making the blonde quiver. "N-no," she whimpered, feeling herself become even weaker than before. He let go of her and allowed her to turn around to face him. "You are to keep those marks I've made visible." he demanded, his green eyes glowing even in the dark. Bubbles blushed and grabbed at her neck, feeling shameful for the marks he had left. "N-no, I can't do that." she muttered, feeling like she wanted to cry. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "I'm a very powerful man, you would be wise to avoid going against my orders." he said, the growl beneath his voice becoming a little more apparent.

He vanished before her eyes with a puff of red mist left in his place. The rest of the mist slowly faded out of existence as well. Bubbles fell to her knees and felt her neck, why had he done this to her? She never asked for any of it. She felt an intense heat behind her cheeks after she thought about what had just happened, she didn't enjoy that, right? She squeezed her eyes shut, how could she enjoy such torment from a stranger that just suddenly appeared in her life.

"Um, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked the next day at breakfast, she and the Professor were staring, making Bubbles avoid eye contact and blush. She knew exactly what they were staring at and what they wanted to ask her. The Professor cleared his throat as he collected the dirty dishes and began cleaning them in the sink. Bubbles had never felt more embarrassed. "I mean, are we just not going to talk about this?" Buttercup asked, looking back at the Professor then back at Bubbles. Bubbles continued to stare down at the table, she had worn a baby blue tank top and a pair of white jeans, but what mattered was that she made sure that anyone could see the marks that the red man had left upon her neck. She had counted that morning, he left eight of them. "I-I met someone, and he left these marks on me." she said, surprised that she could even speak through her closed up throat. The Professor pretended not to hear her and left the room, "Um, I have lots of work to do today, girls, please don't bother me in the lab." he said before descending the stairs into his laboratory. Buttercup snickered and held her hand up for a high-five, "Nice, Bubbles, I've been wondering when you were gonna hook up with someone!" she exclaimed. Bubbles barely touched her hand to her sister's and only so the raven-haired girl wouldn't get irritated with her. "Th-that's not what happened," Bubbles pleaded, but Buttercup just winked at her, "Of course not." she teased, then got up from the table. "I think I'll go patrol with you today, I can't wait to see the priceless face of Blossom when she gets a look at you." Bubbles frowned at the thought of Blossom seeing her marks, but she had no choice, she had to go to patrol today, she didn't like leaving Blossom to do it by herself, and Buttercup was only going if Bubbles was going.

Bubbles played with her hair for the entire flight to meet up in front of the Mayor's office. What would her sister say? Would she assume the worst like Buttercup had? Bubbles didn't want her sisters to think of her in a bad way, because that wasn't the kind of girl she was. "Oh man, I can't wait for this!" Buttercup said to herself as they landed. Blossom was waving to them from the sidewalk she was standing on, she froze when her eyes got ahold of Bubbles. The blonde could see the red tint on her sister's cheeks when the two landed and Blossom got a close up look of what she had thought she saw. "Bubbles..." she began, trailing off and staring at her younger sister's neck. Blossom had no idea how shameful Bubbles was, it was one thing to let a guy do that to you, but another to blatantly display it to everyone. "Just spit it out already, okay!?" Bubbles shouted, feeling angry that there was nothing she could do about the situation. She couldn't hide the marks or else the red man would punish her somehow, she paused at the thought and drifted off thinking of what he would to her. She shook her head, _How can I think of such things?_ She wondered to herself, blushing. She felt ashamed that she had to show her sisters and the Professor the marks he had left. If he had really cared about her and what she desired, he never would have done that to her.

"Miss Utonium!" came a voice from down the sidewalk. All three sisters looked at the approaching man that was holding a microphone. Bubbles felt her stomach drop at the sight, _Oh no,_ she thought, fearing the worst. The man caught up and was out of breath, he spoke to Bubbles between breaths, "M-Miss Utonium," breath, "we, we would like t-t-to," breath, "have you for an interview today, please." he finally finished, wheezing. Buttercup let out a hearty laugh, "She would love to do an interview with your news station today! Right Bubbles?" she asked, a playful tone in her voice. Bubbles let out an inaudible squeak, how could she deny him now? Buttercup was a real pain now and then. "I-I can do an interview," she answered, feeling her stomach drop even farther. She was going to be on television with her marks visible, could she feel any more shame than she did now?

Bubbles tried her best to cover the marks with her hair as she sat down across from the man that had caught up with her and her sisters earlier. "Now, Miss Utonium, what inspired you to become an artist?" he asked, giving her an easy question to ease into the interview. "I-I um, I suppose as I grew up with all of the crime fighting and nonstop battles, I didn't have a lot of time to do much else, and I began to draw which made the world around me seem to disappear. When I paint or draw, there's nothing else around me, no villains, no crime, no stress, nothing, just tranquility. I never really thought any of my stuff was good, in fact there had been a couple of time that I would paint for hours and when I was finished I hadn't any idea what I was actually drawing," she said with a chuckle and the man chuckled too, "Boy, that's mighty interesting, it must have been so hard to find time to become so talented." he said, coaxing her into talking more. Bubbles blushed at the comment, "Oh, I suppose I just practiced since I was little and I drew whenever I had time, especially in school, sorry Ms. Keane!" she said with a giggle. The shaking of her laughter caused her hair to slide from its position and reveal the marks she had been trying desperately to hide. "Whoa-ho!" the interviewer exclaimed, taking a quick glance at the camera and winking at it. "My, my, seems like you've been able to make time for some other things too." he said in a teasing tone. Bubbles' face went red and she tried to put her hair back in place, "N-no, it's not like that!" she cried, but the interviewer wasn't having it. "Who's the lucky man?" he asked. "I-I, don't know his name," she replied quickly, just trying to get past the topic, the man raised his eyebrows in response, "Oh, it seems the sweet Bubbles we all thought we knew likes to party." he said again at the camera with a wink. "N-no!" Bubbles exclaimed, "We'll catch you next time with the Amoeba Boys!" he said and then the camera was shut off.


	5. Revenge

Bubbles was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Why did all of this stuff have to happen to her out of nowhere, she didn't ask for any of it. She buried her head in her knees and let out a long sigh. She felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead and run down to the tip of her nose, it was suddenly very warm in her room. She slowly lifted her head up, her throat feeling dry from the sudden heat. "Why's it so hot...?" she mumbled to herself, wiping at her forehead. She almost wished Blossom was here to use her frost breath to cool the place down.

She stared at the edge of her bed and blinked, then jumped back in shock. The red man was standing at the end of her bed, a scowl on his perfect face. "Bubbles, why did you let the whole world see those marks? Now there are men all over who think you are easy and want you!" he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, "How dare you make yourself seem so desirable?" he asked, his grip a little too tight on her arm. Bubbles shook her arm loose and gave him a hard look, "What are you even talking about!?" she shouted, "You're the one who told me to make sure anyone could see the marks you left on me, or else!" she huffed and the red man frowned and put his back to her. "That doesn't matter," he muttered.

Bubbles grabbed him and forced him to turn around, opening the first couple of buttons on his suit. "W-what are yo-" he was in the middle of asking when the blonde began to suck on his neck. After a bit she pulled away and looked at him triumphantly, "There! Now you have to let everyone see these marks that I've left on you!" she exclaimed, feeling proud. He placed his long fingers gracefully upon his neck, looking slightly shocked.

It took a second for Bubbles to realize what she had done, and once she did her face was as red as a tomato. "W-well, I kept my end of the deal," she said, embarrassed. The red man chuckled, "What power do you have over me to make me do this?" he asked. "If you don't do it, I'll never forgive you." she replied, feeling confident. He raised an eyebrow at her reply and reached out to gently tug on her left pigtail. "I eat girls like you for breakfast, delicious pure girls that are a dime a dozen, what makes you think I care?" he asked, looking aloof as ever. Bubbles averted her eyes, "I don't care," she scoffed, but when she looked back he was gone again. _Boy,_ she thought, _he appears and leaves in the blink of an eye._

The next day during patrol Blossom brought something unusual up. "I'm sure you weren't watching the president's speech this morning, but, um," Blossom blushed at the thought of mentioning it again, "he had marks on his neck too. See how popular you are? The president himself did something so you wouldn't feel so bad. In fact, I think there are a bunch of celebrities doing the same thing, just for you." Bubbles smiled at the effort her sister was putting in to make her feel better about what had happened. "Thanks, Blossom, that makes me feel a lot better." the blonde said, giving an endearing look. Blossom slowed down a bit and it looked as if her mind was trying to figure out something difficult. "Wait a second..." she mumbled, completely stopping and beginning to slowly descend toward the ground.

Bubbles paused and joined her sister, curious as to what had stopped the red head in her tracks. "What's the matter, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom's eyes flicked over to her sister, something finally clicking in her head, "The president sure looked an awful lot like the man who was at the grand opening of your museum, remember the man in the black suit?" she asked. Bubbles felt her stomach drop even lower than it had before, it felt like she was in trouble for some reason. "Th-that's crazy," Bubbles replied, "are you trying to say that the president himself was at my grand opening?" the blonde giggled and lightly hit her sister on her arm. Blossom gave a halfhearted laugh too and the two girls resumed their patrol.

Bubbles stayed on her sister's flank so she could think about what her sister had just said. Bubbles never paid close attention to politics, usually when she heard of the president it was only when they were getting a new one, but now that she thought about it, the red man looked exactly like the current president, but it couldn't be, could it? Blossom had also mentioned that he had marks on his neck, like the one Bubbles had left on him just last night. _H-he's, no, he can't be...is he the president?_


	6. His Power

Bubbles just stood in her room. She knew he would be back, he usually visited her at night, and today he had done what she had asked him to do, which now that she thought about it brought some red to her cheeks. _He showed the world the marks, for me?_ She almost giggled giddily at the thought, but stopped herself. What did she care?

All he had done was create stressful situations for her to deal with when she already had so much to do already, like constantly being a superhero for her town. Though, her life did seem a little dull, it was always the same patrol every day, hiding her artwork, sleeping, and sometimes eating when she had an appetite.

Something about this new man had spiced up her life a little, but did she like that? She pondered the thought and failed to notice the dark red mist creeping in under her bedroom door. She was taken out of her thoughts when she was grabbed on her upper arms, sharp nails pressing against her flesh, and something smooth and wet circling a spot on her neck. "Ah," she whimpered, feeling her knees become weak at the sensation. "I can't wait to bite you like the freshly picked peach you are," he purred, letting her go so she could turn and look at him.

His suit was mostly unbuttoned, revealing the upper portion of his chest and the few marks she had left on his skin. She blushed a little at the sight of his chest and where she had touched him. "Y-you did it," she said, having a hard time getting words out for some reason. He gave a small smirk, caressing her face with his hand, "What can I say, playing with you lately has been fun for me." he said, his eyes looking awfully green. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. "Do you have any idea how many women I have devoured? It was never a problem, I could have anyone I wanted, but now, I haven't been able to do that for a week." he confessed. Bubbles could feel his heart beat in his chest, and all of the warmth he gave off, it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, it was so soothing and made her feel safe. It felt like she was melting into his embrace.

Bubbles remembered she had something to ask him and she pushed him away. "I have something I need to know," she started, "a-are you the p-president?" she asked, scared, it sounded like such a dumb question once it left her mouth. He chuckled, "So you think you've found me out, huh?" he asked with a playful grin. Bubbles stumbled back a bit, "S-so, are you really...?" she asked, barely finishing her question. The red man stood tall and looked down at her, "You're correct, I am the most powerful man in this country and elsewhere." He grabbed her chin, "I can make your every wish come true, anything you want. There are limitless people at my beck and call." he said lusciously. "All you have to do is be mine." Bubbles pushed his hand away, "This isn't how things work, I don't just get everything I want, I'm supposed to work for those things, and then one day I'm supposed to find a man to fall in love with who I'll want to be with, I can't just throw that all away." she replied, feeling her breathing becoming heavy, was there always this much red mist in her room?

He huffed a large sigh and glared at her, "If you won't be mine, you won't be anybodies." he said coolly, the red mist around him becoming too thick to see him anymore, then it all dissipated and he was gone.

Bubbles fell to her knees, what had she done? She had just denied someone with immense power in her country, there was no telling what he'd do in response.

The next day Bubbles woke up to someone pounding on the door. She forced herself out of bed and floated downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Blossom standing there, a rather livid expression upon her face. "I don't understand," she mumbled to herself, walking into the house, her hands balled into tight fists.

"What's the matter, Blossom? You rarely visit since you're so busy these days." Bubbles asked sleepily, she still wasn't fully awake. "The president was on the news again today, and I just don't know what happened, but he put a nationwide ban on us." she suddenly turned and looked at Bubbles, something between desperation and despair written on the red head's face. "We're not allowed to go on patrol, to help save anyone, if we're spotted we're to be shot down on sight, or put under arrest." Blossom was frantic, she had never looked so lost or confused before. Bubbles pulled out a chair in the kitchen for her sister to sit in and took the seat opposite of her.

Bubbles took in a big yawn as her sister tapped on the table at such a speed that it left dents in the table, "Hey," Bubbles said, Blossom looked down and apologized. "Do you think Buttercup did something really bad and it caught the media's attention? Did we do something wrong? Is there someone or something that we forgot while we were patrolling? Is it because we mostly focus on Townsville?" Blossom was spewing questions and making Bubbles head hurt so early in the morning, the sun was barely up. Blossom stopped with her questions then stared at the blonde, "Bubbles do you not care?" she asked.

Bubbles blinked a few times, feeling like a zombie, "I mean, it can't really be true, can it? Are you sure this isn't just a bad dream?" she asked, feeling another deep yawn coming on. Blossom slapped her sister hard across the face, "Bubbles! This isn't a dream, this is all real, and there's nothing we can do about it. You need to face reality right now." Blossom yelled. Bubbles rubbed her cheek, the slap had actually kind of hurt her.

The blonde rubbed her eyes once more and let everything Blossom had said soak in, she had to stop being so sleepy. _The president put a nationwide ban on us...?_ she thought to herself, something in the back of her mind clicking as she became more self aware. "This is my fault?" she mumbled to herself, Blossom stared at her, "What do you mean it's your fault? Did you do something? Just the other day he was showing marks like you did on camera so you'd feel better, what changed in a day?" she asked. Bubbles looked down, ashamed, this _was _her fault, because she refused to submit to him, and she was the only one who could fix it now. "Blossom, let me take care of this problem, I can fix it," she said, feeling her stomach sink. Blossom gave her a quizzical look, "You can fix this? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know him," she replied, knowing her answer was cryptic.


	7. Connections

Blossom paced in her room, it had been a day since she heard the bad news about what the presi-no, what _he _had done to her and her sisters. She had to go pay him a visit, but how was she going to get there? The fastest way would be to fly, but she was sure there were many areas where they would target her in the air and attempt to shoot her down, which she could withstand, but it would also alert the red man of her approach. She thought about flying out there, but she had gotten so many glares from the public any time she went outside of her house now, and it made her feel so upset and like they were planning on attacking her, and her morals wouldn't allow her to harm a civilian, even if they harmed her first.

There was a knock at her door, and the person didn't bother to wait for her to open it. "Bubbles, Blossom told me about what you had said about the president, you know him?" Buttercup asked, half of her head shaved now, the other side was spiked up with gel, she was always changing her appearance. "H-he was at the opening for the museum and told me that he made it for me, but I think I did something to upset him, so it's my duty to go to him and make things right." she said, not feeling too great about the thought of the tough journey ahead.

Buttercup thought for a moment, "Did you guys leave those marks on each other?! Are you guys a thing!?" she asked, getting excited. Bubbles was sometimes convinced that Blossom wasn't the smartest puff in the group. Bubbles blushed and tried to deny it, but Buttercup wouldn't allow it, she put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and let out a chuckle, "My sweet natured sister not only gets some scandalous action, with the president no less! But she snubs em too!? Who knew my innocent little sister would turn out not so innocent?" she let out a snicker and her lips curved into a smirk. "Look, Blossom let me know that you're probably planning on going to meet the president, which is gonna be real difficult with the way people have been looking at us. I had a cop point his gun at me the other day because I was floating a bit off of the ground. Listen, Ace has some good connections, let me take you to him." Buttercup said, being surprisingly helpful.

"Aye, Bubs, long time no see, except, I s'pose I saw you not too long ago. Anyway, I hear you're lookin' for a ride to the pres? My gang has really expanded since the old days, I got connections all trough da subways, I'll make sure dey get ya dere real safe, alright?" he said, patting the blonde on the head. Buttercup gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Bubbles was always surprised at how adorable Ace and Buttercup were to each other, they had been together for about three years and they still got shy when talking to each other, and blushed when they gave or received kisses, Bubbles wished she had something like that with someone someday. Bubbles gave Ace a quick hug, he really felt like an older brother to her, it was nice. "Thank you," she bubbled. "Ain't no big thang, girly. Now let's get you goin'. I don't like my girl getting brandished on any time we decide to go out." he said, looking awfully mad.

At the subway station, Ace and Buttercup waved goodbye as she stepped inside the train. Lanky green men were everywhere, inside the train, at the booth where you buy the tickets, the conductor was probably part of Ace's gang. Bubbles felt fortunate to have some way to get to him, beside the fact that he had done something that she needed to talk to him about, she also kind of missed him, the previous night she was hoping for him to show up and tease her like usual.

"I don't understand why you decided to place a nationwide ban on the most beloved superheroes in this country." Mojo said, feeling kind of awkward calling them beloved when they used to be his biggest enemy. "Mojo," he started, "how can you say that about the girls that foiled your every plan. Besides, I don't have to explain the things I do, I can do whatever I want." Mojo held up a gloved finger, "But, sir," he started, getting cut off with a most sinister glare. "You're the most evil and powerful being this world has ever seen, it's not surprise you manipulated your way into becoming president, but banning the girls that everyone loves? You're gonna lose your control over the public if you keep making such rash decisions." Mojo said, matter-of-factly.

"**Listen**," the man growled, his voice becoming very deep and demonic in nature. Mojo backed off, the man shook his head, trying to regain his composure, "you've never dealt with them personally, like I have." he responded, resting his head on his hand. Mojo raised an eyebrow, "Personally, sir? Wait a moment," he said, a big smile creeping onto his face, "those marks? The marks on Bubbles! You didn't!" he exclaimed, not being able to believe what he had just discovered. "You bagged Bubbles? _The _Bubbles Utonium?" he asked, feeling like a teenager sharing gossip. The man leaned back and crossed his arms, letting out a sigh, "No," he replied against his wishes. Mojo stared at him, "No? What do you mean no?" he asked. He huffed again, "Sh-she wouldn't have me." he answered, feeling a slight heat behind his cheeks, he had never been rejected before. Mojo looked down and felt a pang in his chest, "I suppose I understand why you took such measures against them now. I too have been rejected by the puff I had feelings for." he admitted, feeling as defeated as he did that day.

The man pounded the desk with his fist, his eyes glowing as bright as ever, "I don't have feelings for her!" he shouted, the monkey backing up in fear once more. "Sir, let me give you some advice, if you have feelings for her, you can't force her to feel the same way back. You have to treat her nice and have her gradually come to think of you as something other than a monster, trust me, I did everything the wrong way." Mojo said, his gaze barely leaving the floor. Mojo suddenly looked at him, "Her sisters still remember you. You need to be careful with your identity." he said. He pondered this, a finger on his lip, "I will have to let her remember soon." he said.


	8. Revelations

Bubbles had been on the train all day, it felt so nice to finally step off at her destination. Hopefully when she was finished with her business here in Megatown she would be able to fly back to her arm in less than half the time it took for the train, not that she wasn't grateful for Ace's kindness in helping her out.

There wasn't much sun left in the sky when she got above ground, thankfully that also meant there were less people running around at the time. The last thing Bubbles needed right now was to get sidetracked. She began her walk towards the building where she knew he resided, she tried her best to seem as normal as possible, no super speed, no flying or floating, nothing. It made her sad to think of the people who adored her and her sisters would turn so easily just because someone said to, but the man who had ordered it was very powerful and convincing.

He seemed like he would be able to do anything he wanted in the entire world, nothing could get in his way. Bubbles had never truly felt intimidated by someone before, even after countless enemies, at least, except for one villain, a villain who always escaped her memory as soon as she thought she remembered who he was. She put her hand to her head as a sharp pain throbbed behind her eyes, remembering things seemed to hurt her sometimes, although her sisters never seemed to have any problems like that.

She looked at a nearby map just outside of the subway and saw that the building that was her destination was only a few miles away, being a heavy tourist attraction they wouldn't want to keep any kind of transportation far away from the building. She decided to pick up to a jog, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to see him once it got too dark, surely he had to close his office at some point. Through the town she got many glares from civilians, civilians that cheered for her just a couple of days ago. _What kind of control does this man have on people?_ She asked herself, keeping her breathing even so she could concentrate on how fast she was going, making sure it wasn't too fast.

It wasn't long until the building came into view, it was a giant masterpiece of architecture, it looked like a modern day castle, all of its walls white and glinting. Bubbles paused so she had a moment to stare at it with awe, she almost wished she could live in there, be someone important and influential. She rushed to the door and let herself in. There was a woman behind a marble desk sitting in front of a computer, she looked over at Bubbles through her reading glasses. Two giant men were on either side of her.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have some kind of appointment?" she asked, her tone very serious. The two men stiffened and stared her down. Bubbles wasn't the least bit intimidated, she was stronger than both of them combined. "I'm here to see the president, I'm sure if you ask him he'll let me in." the blonde replied, feeling confident. The woman rolled her eyes at her, "I am not going to call him to ask if you can see him, that isn't how this works, sweetie. So how about you turn around and try not to let the door hit you on the way out, alright? Have a good day!" she said, waving her hand towards Bubbles then going back to staring at the monitor on her desk.

The two men cracked their knuckles and began walking towards her. Bubbles sighed, irritated, and pushed the two men out of her way without any effort. She got up to the desk and waited for the woman to turn around to look at her again. "I didn't travel here to have you tell me that I can't see who I came to see, now please call him and tell him I am here." she said, the two men behind her looking at her with disbelief, perhaps they didn't know who Bubbles was. The woman looked behind her with wide eyes, then made eye contact with her, "Fine," was all she said before pressing a button on her phone and moved her lips to talk, but someone talked through the speaker first, "Send her in," said a familiar voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the sudden response and pointed Bubbles in the right direction, "Go down this hallway, then take a right and there will be some stairs, he's waiting at the very top floor in his office." she said, obviously upset that she had been defeated.

Standing at the closed door to the office in the top floor was...Mojo Jojo! Bubbles gasped at the sight of the former villain. "Mojo!" she exclaimed and the monkey gave her a quick smile, "Long time no see." he replied. Bubbles almost laughed when she saw what he was wearing, a black tuxedo that looked very form fitting. Mojo chuckled along, "Yes, they make me wear a monkey suit. He's waiting for you inside." he said, opening the door, but everything beyond the door was pitch black. Bubbles couldn't see anything inside the room. Mojo waved her along, "Please, do not keep him waiting." he said and Bubbles gingerly moved inside, any light filtering in behind her slowly fading as Mojo closed the door behind the puff.

"I-I'm here to talk to you," she stammered out into the darkness, scared and excited for the wolf to pounce on her at any moment. She felt some kind of presence swirling around her, making her dizzy with anticipation, she hadn't just come here to see him, right? She came here to fix the ban he had put on the powerpuff girls and that was it, right? She felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waste and she felt like she was about to faint, "Oh, _Him_," she let out, having no idea who Him was, but it sounded right, it _felt _ right. "Mmm, are you beginning to remember who I am," purred a voice right into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Her whole body felt hot at his touch, why did she feel this way all of a sudden? Just a couple of weeks ago she never would have thought she'd feel this way about the man that had snuck into her bathroom. "N-no, don't," she whimpered as she felt a hand slither up her stomach, stopping just short of her breasts.

Something nibbled at her ear lobe and her knees gave out, it was a good thing he was holding her so tightly around her waist. She felt her body being picked up and moved, but she still couldn't see a thing in the darkness, she felt her face being pressed against the wall, her arms getting pinned above her head. Bubbles was lost, her head was swimming with want and desire, things she had never even felt until she met him, until she met...Him. Something in her head was telling her to think, that she was onto something, but her head was too fuzzy to think any deeper.

_Him_, her mind was thinking, trying to connect the dots. He was placing small kisses along her shoulders, "I want to devour you," he breathed, she felt his hot breath in a specific area, in the crook of her neck, "Let me taste you," he purred, she could feel his lips touching the spot on her neck, her knees buckled once more, her eyes squeezed shut, her bound hands were clawing at the wall. _Wait!_ Her subconscious yelled at her and her whole body stiffened and she gathered the strength to pull her hands free and get him off of her. "I know who you are now."


	9. A New Hope

Bubbles fell to her knees in the room, all of her memories, all of the things that would rise to the surface and then disappear when she tried to think of them, they all came back at once. Who was Him? Him had tortured her endlessly when she was little, he would possess her stuffed toy octopus, Octi, he would invade her dreams, attempt to take her sisters away and make her all alone, he always targeted her, always bothered her, never left her alone, he tried to bite her before, to take away her innocence when she was a little girl, and that's why her sisters never mentioned him again, why her memories of him were repressed, she was so young when he took an interest in her. "Bubbles?" He asked, she could see his glowing green eyes, the eyes of a predator, they were glaring down at her with such an intensity. She forced herself to get up and backed away from him, "Y-you're... you're Him!" she exclaimed, her back flat against the wall, she was so afraid. His eyes widened slightly, "You remember me? What I've done was not so bad," he whispered, inching closer to her, "I waited, I was patient," he hissed, Bubbles could feel every vein in her body throbbing as hard as her heart was pounding. "I was only eight! You led me to the woods, you told me it'd be okay!" she said, terrified. "Bubbles, I," he started, not being able to get the rest of it out, she could see his irritated expression. Bubbles felt the threat of tears stinging her eyes, she had no idea that this man that had been doing these things to her was the same one that did all those things to her before how could she have been so blind, so stupid? His eyes turned a bright yellow-green and he slammed his fists into the wall on either side of her, she heard the wall crack from his sheer force, and that even seemed to be restrained, "I, I," his voice was almost shaky, "I have always wanted you Bubbles, I had a hard time controlling myself when you were young, where I come from, age doesn't matter, I held those memories away from you because I knew you'd grow to hate me, I had never had to control myself like that before. Everything about you is so tempting to me, I salivate just at the mere thought of just getting to see you, to touch you, I want you like nothing else," he explained, panting at the end like it was an extreme effort to get his words out. Bubbles felt a tear or two roll down her cheeks, "I don't know what to say," she said back, feeling overwhelmed by everything. "Just say you want me too," he replied. "I...I don't think I can." she said, averting her eyes from the white-hot glare from Him. "P-please, if you really do want me, please call off this ban, it's really hurting my sisters and I, please." she begged, looking back into his eyes which were toned down back to their normal green color. "If that's what you wish," he said, flipping on a light switch to her side and walking away from her. "Thank you," she muttered. "Just go." he replied sternly, refusing to turn to look at her.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Him, Bubbles went back to her normal routine of patrolling with her sisters, Buttercup had been going on patrol with them more often than usual, Bubbles was worried that Buttercup's relationship with Ace was faltering, it was only when the two were upset with each other that Buttercup tagged along. Bubbles had began painting again, she was so happy she didn't have to hide her passion in shame any longer, it made her feel good that her sisters fully supported anything that the blonde wanted to do. Blossom started to visit the house more often, coming over for dinner or just hanging out for a while, she mentioned that she missed the place and missed just spending time with her sisters and father that wasn't related to work. Buttercup spent most of her time in her room now, Bubbles and Blossom tried their best to always invite her out and have fun with her, but she didn't seem as happy as she used to be.

Bubbles had mostly just watched the days go by, she felt kind of empty and alone without the periodic visits from Him. Lately Blossom had tried to introduce her to Boomer, Bubbles' counterpart, in hopes of Bubbles developing a relationship with him. She had rejected his advances any time they ran into each other, she didn't think she was quite ready for somebody new, not that she and Him had been dating, but...

She sat on her bed and stared out of her window, she missed him, even after remembering everything he used to do to her, his explanation made her heart swell, it must have been hard for him to not do anything to her that day considering his kind don't have age limits, it wasn't wrong in his mind, yet he still stopped for her sake.

Any art that she had been doing lately was bought up by the museum or by rich and famous people that contacted her often, asking if she had anything new for their collection. She wondered if they actually liked her art or just wanted it because she was technically famous.

Her cellphone began to go off in her pocket, she grabbed it and looked at who was calling. It was Boomer, he had been trying to contact her almost every day since Blossom had brought him to lunch with her to meet Bubbles. The blonde stared at her phone for a bit, deciding whether or not she wanted to talk to him. She had felt so lonely these days, would it really be so bad just to go out with him once, to see what it would be like to have someone try to make her happy? She took a deep breath and answered the call, "Hey, Boomer," she answered, waiting for a reply. "Bubbles! You finally answered, I've been trying to get in contact with you for a while. Listen, won't you please give me just one chance to show you that I could be the man of your dreams?" he asked, sounding desperate for her attention. Bubbles felt a twinge of guilt for making him try so hard to get her attention and for not giving him a chance earlier. She smiled to herself while she answered, "I'll give you a chance, Boomer." She heard him cheering on the other side of the line, "Yes! I won't let you down, I'll come by tomorrow in the afternoon to come get you." he said, the happiness in his voice was easy to hear. Bubbles ended the call and fell flat onto her bed, her hand going to her chest to feel her increasing heartbeat, how come she was so excited for this to happen all of a sudden? She supposed she had always had a small crush on Boomer, but after everything that had gone down with Him she had tried to block out anything that had to do with romance. _Wait a second,_ she thought, _isn't there something I'm forgetting?_


	10. Ubiquitous

There was a loud knock at the door. Bubbles felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sound, she quickly ran to the bathroom and fluffed up her hair and applied yet another coat of mascara and swiped on some shimmery lip gloss. Boomer was here to take her away, to help her forget about everything bad that had happened lately. The thought made her smile, she wondered where he was going to take her, how he was going to prove that he was her dream man.

After another second of making sure she looked absolutely perfect, she flew downstairs and opened the door, her heart seeming to skip a beat at the sight of the boy at the door. Boomer had gotten so handsome over the years, his blonde hair was no longer awkwardly cut with unkempt bangs, it was shoulder-length now and wild, it looked so soft and free, it probably looked really good when he flew around. He wore a nice suit with a black coat with a white vest and ultramarine blue tie, of course his favorite color was blue, just like Bubbles. They were created the same after all.

Boomer let out a happy sigh when he saw her, "Wow, Bubbles," he breathed, "you look better and better every time I see you." Bubbles' eyes darted to the ground and her cheeks became very pink, "You look really nice today too, Boomer." she said shyly. Boomer offered his hand to her and he delicately placed her hand in his, she looked up and he was gazing into her eyes. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue. "Thank you for finally giving me a chance, I promise I'm not going to mess this up."

Boomer reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sky blue satin ribbon, "I want you to use this to cover your eyes until we get there, I want this to be a surprise." he said. Bubbles looked at him for a second, but decided that she could trust him and that if anything went wrong, she was more than capable of handling herself, she was just as strong as he was, if not stronger. He spun her around and gently tied the ribbon around her eyes, Bubbles couldn't see a thing through the ribbon. She could feel Boomer's breath on her back and it made her shiver. He grabbed her hand and led her outside, making sure she didn't run into anything on the way.

Suddenly she was lifted off of the ground, "Boomer!?" she asked, having no idea what was going on. Boomer chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm gonna carry you so you have no chance of running into anything." he said, comforting her. Boomer flew off of the ground and began heading towards his destination. "We're flying there?" she asked, feeling the wind blowing through her hair, they were going pretty fast, there was no way he was taking her somewhere in town. Boomer chuckled again, "Don't think too hard about it, I want this to be a pleasant and unexpected surprise." He held her close to his body as he began to fly even faster towards the destination.

Bubbles was glad he was holding her so tightly, they were going very fast and the wind was cold and brutal with how high up they were. Where in the world was Boomer taking her?

After about half an hour Boomer began to slow down, "We could have gotten here faster if I wanted to, but I didn't want the ride to be too rough for you. I hope you're hungry for dinner." he said, his voice had a playful tone to it. "Dinner?" she asked and let out a giggle, "Where are we?" she asked as they descended to the ground. Boomer was cautious in putting her down so she could stand on her own again. The wind was still blowing pretty hard wherever they were, they had to be high up somewhere. Boomer began untying the ribbon, "Hey, stop noticing things before I take this off, I don't want you to think about where I've taken you." The ribbon came off and Bubbles took a second to rub her eyes to get rid of the feeling then look up and gasped. "Oh, Boomer," she gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Welcome to Paris, Bubbles." Boomer said, Bubbles looked over at him and he had a sweet smile on his face. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower. "Boomer, this is...this is too much, you can't do this much for me." she said. She was shocked when he grabbed her hands and held them, the warmth of his hands making her feel safe, "I wanted to do this for you, you mean a lot to me, I wanted to do something really special for you." he said tenderly. Bubbles blushed at his words and actions, he had done all of this for her? Even planning it out where they'd be here by dinner time? She had no idea how thoughtful he was. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. Pick out any restaurant you want." he offered, picking her up and jumping off of the Eiffel Tower, the other people on the tower gasped in horror at the sight. The two blondes laughed at the worried people as Boomer safely landed on the ground, putting Bubbles down. "Having super powers definitely has its ups." Boomer said with a smile. Bubbles giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Where to, my lovely little Bubbles?" Boomer asked. Bubbles looked around the area, looking for some kind of restaurant that really stood out to her. Not too far away Bubbles spotted a rather exquisite looking restaurant that on the outside was all black and gray with a big, red neon sign that read, _L__e Plaisir du Diable_. "Can we go there?" Bubbles asked, pointing at the building. Boomer looked over at the place and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I was looking up nice places to go over here so I could help you find a nice place, and I never saw that restaurant on any site I looked at." he said then shrugged, "Maybe it's new, let's go check it out!"

Inside it was dark, all the walls and furniture were black with red accents, there were small fire pits built into the wall at every table, it made the place feel very warm, it felt nice. The hostess waved them over, "Ah, Boomer party of two, your reservations are ready!" she said, picking up a couple of menus and beginning to walk away. Boomer was standing there puzzled, "Reservations? I didn't make any..." he paused and noticed the hostess' expression and decided to go along with it, "Of course, my reservation!" he exclaimed, putting his arm around Bubbles and following the hostess to their table. They sat in a black booth with red fabric for the seats and bright red roses in a vase on the middle of the table.

Bubbles was smiling at Boomer, "You tricked me! You told me you didn't even know this place existed. How did you know I would pick this place?" she asked, a slight red tint on her cheeks. Boomer nervously laughed in response, "Uh, ha ha, because I know you so well." he explained, feeling strange. He hadn't made any reservations here, and how did the hostess know his name and what he looked like? What was going on? One look at Bubbles eased his mind, anything that made her smile was fine with him, she looked so happy.

The waiter came up and passed out the menus to them. "What can I get you to drink?" asked a sultry voice. Bubbles felt her heart drop down to her stomach, that voice... She kept her eyes down at her menu, she couldn't look up, she just couldn't. "Can we please get a bottle of your finest wine? And two glasses, of course." Boomer answered without any hesitation. "Anything for you, miss?" the voice purred, as soft as black velvet brushing against her ears, she felt herself quivering at the sound. Her cheeks were as red as could be, she was now holding her menu right in front of her face, trying not to let Boomer see what she looked like. "N-n-n-no." she stuttered, having a hard time even breathing at this point. "I'll be right back with that wine, if you need anything until then, my name is Hector Inés Maël." he said as he was leaving.

Bubbles felt like she was melting. _It can't be him, it can't be him, _she was chanting to herself, completely forgetting about everything else. "Bubbles, are you okay?" Boomer asked, trying to pull her menu down so he could see her face. "I-I'm fine! I am just so flustered that you would go through all of this to make me h-happy." she answered, not feeling too confident with her answer, but it seemed to work. "It was nothing," he said, actually meaning it, he had done nothing and didn't feel like taking so much credit, it made him feel bad. Bubbles finally regained her composure and lowered her menu, "Everything here sounds great, huh?" she asked, smiling at the blonde man. Boomer smiled back, "Yeah, everything on the menu makes me salivate just thinking about it!' _I salivate just at the mere thought of just getting to see you, to touch you, I want you like nothing else, _Bubbles shivered, that sentence kept running through her mind, she could hear his voice so clearly, like silk, so soft and smooth, she felt her knees buckle even though she was sitting.

She suddenly shot up in her seat, "I'm gonna run to the restroom," she said and then rushed away from the table. She didn't know what she would do if she had to deal with the waiter again, he reminded her too much of Him. She rushed into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were bright red, just with the thought of seeing Him again. She felt ashamed, she came here with Boomer and yet hearing a man who sounded like Him sent her into some kind of frenzy. She heard the door open behind her and she regained her composure. "Sorry, I'll be heading out now." she said, her head down as she began to walk toward the door. "No you won't." came a voice that she wasn't expecting.


	11. Pain and Pleasure

It was Him. His emerald eyes were fixed on her, she was his prey and nothing more, he looked like a starving wolf and she was an injured rabbit. Faster than a blink of an eye he had her pinned to the wall in the bathroom. He was kissing her neck and his hot breath was caressing her ear. "No, please." she begged. He seemed to growl in response. He made her feel powerless, he was so strong, so much stronger than he used to be. Being with him now made her think of how it was before, they were able to beat him so easily. Was that just fake? Was this his real strength? She couldn't push him off even if she wanted to. He began circling his tongue in the crook of her neck on the left side, "Oh, Bubbles," he let out, the pleasure in his voice was enough to make Bubbles moan softly, she loved the way he sounded when they were together. Her mind was slipping, she couldn't think, she was dizzy. He grabbed her breasts and gently bit her earlobe. "Him, p-please," she gasped, not sure if she was begging him to stop or keep going. He made her go crazy with desire. "This is going to hurt," he said, his voice seductive as ever, in fact it sounded like he couldn't wait to hurt her with whatever he was going to do. "Moan for me," he breathed as he struck at her neck and Bubbles let out a cry that was a mixture of intense pleasure and pain, every muscle in her body was contracting and relaxing, there was no way to describe what she was feeling, if Him wasn't holding her she wouldn't be standing anymore. "Ahhhn!" she let out and she felt Him's lips curve into a smile on her neck. He let her go and she crumpled to the ground, her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before. It felt like she had died and gone to heaven at the same time. Him wiped his bottom lip with his index finger, "Tasty." was all he said before walking away. "W-wait," Bubbles breathed out, she was having a hard time breathing, "W-why?" she asked, gasping for air. Him smirked back at her for a moment, "That mark means you're mine now. Have fun continuing your date in your condition." he purred as he left Bubbles all alone. She leaned her head against the wall and tried her best to catch her breath. What was that feeling? What had he done to her? She had never felt anything like it before in her entire life.

She finally got herself together and took a moment to look in the mirror. She had a small mark on her neck, it looked like a faded away hickey. She blushed at the sight of it, how was she supposed to explain this to Boomer? She felt dizzy as she left the bathroom and returned to the booth with Boomer, he looked very worried. "Bubbles? Are you alright? You don't look like you're feeling well, do you want to go home?" he asked, concerned. Bubbles wasn't feeling well, she felt terrible for what had just happened while she was on a date with Boomer, after he had done all of this for her, she couldn't even put up a fight, in fact, she almost wanted it to happen. "The waiter is headed back now, do you know what you would like to get?" he asked. Bubbles felt the heat return to her cheeks, she had to face Him again? She didn't know if she could handle it. "I-I'm not very hungry tonight, maybe I'll steal some of your food if I get a bit hungry." she answered, dreading how close the waiter was now. Something popped into her head, _How could Boomer not hear what was happening in the bathroom? His hearing is on par with mine. _The waiter came over and completely ignored Bubbles. "Isn't this restaurant so romantic? How all of the walls here are soundproof, just in case things get a little physical at your booth." he smiled and winked at Boomer. "Though, I'm sure your girl here wouldn't be up to doing such things." he said with a chuckle. Boomer chuckled too and ordered his dinner, then the waiter left to go place it. "I wonder if that was some kind of hint," Boomer said, reaching his hand across the table. Bubbles smiled sheepishly and went to put her hand on his but as soon as their hands got close something electric coursed through her body and she yelled out in pain. "Bubbles!?" Boomer shouted, reaching out to her, Bubbles panicked and backed away from him, "It's nothing, I...I just cramped really badly in my back and it hurt. I'm sorry to have concerned you." she answered quickly, still feeling some of the pain in her body. "Bubbles, you've been acting really strange since you got here, are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his date. "I... I think it might be best if I go home, I haven't been feeling so good and I don't want to ruin all the things you've done for me." she said, feeling the weight of her guilt crashing down on her. How could she let Him ruin their first date so easily? She didn't even try to fight back and now everything was ruined after Boomer had put so much effort into making everything perfect for Bubbles. "I'm so sorry, Boomer, tonight was perfect, but some stuff just came up and I haven't been myself." she said, trying her best to apologize but get out of the restaurant as fast as she could, she couldn't bear to see Him again. "It's no problem Bubbles, I don't know what happened, but I don't want you to be upset, I brought you here only to make you happy. Let's go, I'll pay the check and you can wait outside, alright? Get some fresh air." he said with the sweetest smile. Bubbles smiled back at him, he was so nice to her even though she did something so stupid.

She went outside and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her hand went to the mark on her neck, what was this thing? Is it the reason she experienced so much pain earlier? Boomer was outside with her in a few moments. "Would you like me to carry you?" he asked. Bubbles involuntarily flinched at the thought, for some reason any kind of contact with Boomer made her scared. "N-no, that's okay, I think I just need some space right now so I can clear my head." she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded, "Okay, that's fine with me." _I'm sorry Boomer,_ she thought in her head as they flew back home, at full speed this time. It took only a few minutes to get home since they weren't holding back this time. They landed in front of her house and Boomer shifted uncomfortably. "I...uh, I don't think I'll be getting a good night kiss tonight, huh?" he said awkwardly. Bubbles felt another ten pounds of guilt hit her in the gut. "N-not this time," she replied. Boomer lit up, "This time? Are you implying there might be a next time?" he asked. Bubbles giggled, "Definitely maybe," she answered and Boomer laughed, "Hey, that's not fair, that's barely an answer." Bubbles smiled at him, "Thank you for taking me out, I had a fun time, I'm sorry I couldn't have let my worries escape me for just one night." Boomer waved it off, "You're too amazing to be upset with." he said and then he blew her a kiss as he began to float away, "I'll see you next time." he said before flying away. Bubbles waved goodbye as he left, then fell to her knees once she got inside her house. What had he done to her?


	12. The Mark

Bubbles was woken up by an intense burning feeling in her neck. She pushed her hand against it and winced, why did it hurt so much? It felt like her neck was on fire, and she would know, she had been set on fire many a time. She tiredly walked over to her bathroom and soaked a rag in cold water and placed it on top of the side of her neck. There was no relief. The cold rag wasn't helping at all.

"What do I do?" she mumbled in despair, she hated this mark, she wish it would go away, that Him had never ruined what she had going with Boomer that night, why did he always feel the need to torture her? It was no surprise when she began to notice the red mist rise from the ground in her room. He was here. Bubbles felt her heart thump at the thought of Him, was she really excited to see him even after everything that had happened?

"Come here," was all he said. Bubbles walked out of her bathroom and saw him standing there, he looked incredibly handsome tonight. His black hair was messy, his eyes giving off a soft glow, his skin back to its red color rather than the dark skinned tone, and his jawline was defined in the moonlight filtering through the window. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close, "I came so you could experience what your new mark is capable of." he whispered into her ear, making her tremble. He slowly kissed her ear and took his time working his way down her neck.

Bubbles got more and more flustered the farther he went, it felt better than it had before, it felt like that side of her body was going numb at his touch, it felt amazing, it felt electric. She was panting by the time he was only a kiss or two away from her mark. The burning in her mark had moved from her neck to somewhere embarrassing. It was absolute torture for her as he took his sweet time moving down to kiss the next spot. He was right next to the mark, the next time he moved, he would...he moved his lips and sucked gently on her mark, Bubbles let out a load moan and then quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widened, she hadn't meant to let out such an embarrassing sound.

He began drawing circles around the mark with his tongue and Bubbles felt hard thumps in her chest as well as her legs going completely numb. Him pulled away from her neck and Bubbles almost begged him not to stop before she regained some of her composure. "You're so shameful," he whispered, he moved so he was behind her and his hand slid down her stomach, "I wonder what you'll do when I touch you in different places," he teased, the tips of his fingers sliding underneath her underwear. Bubbles pushed herself away from him in a desperate attempt to make him stop, "What do you think you're doing? You...you c-can't touch me there!" she stuttered and Him smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to touch you?" he asked.

It felt like Bubbles' heart was skipping several beats. What was she going to do, the burning down there only eased when he was almost touching that area, and it hurt, not to mention she desired his touch more than anything right now. "I know it's burning you, Bubbles," he hissed, his eyes narrowing in anticipation. She shivered, not being able to muster up the courage to answer him. "I can ease your pain, I can make you forget it ever burned in the first place." he purred. Bubbles' heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she wouldn't agree to let him do those things to her, would she? "Let's make this easy," he muttered, "You're going to let me touch you," he said. Bubbles blushed, "I-I didn't say that," Him smiled at her, his teeth looked like they were ready to tear into her flesh, "Try and disobey me." he said as he reached for her and brought her close, again sliding down her stomach. Bubbles was about to protest and break from his grasp when she felt the beginning of the pain from before when she almost touched Boomer, and stopped. Is this what he meant by what her mark was capable of?

"You have to do whatever I tell you to do, don't worry, I won't abuse it too much." he purred, reaching his destination and beginning to kiss on her neck again. He used his free hand to stick his finger in her mouth to keep her from making too much noise, "You wouldn't wanna wake anyone up, right?" he teased. Bubbles melted at his touch, it was torture to not let any kind of noise out, everything felt so good, she wanted to ask him to stop, to never stop, she had no idea what she wanted, everything was going fuzzy.

She stifled her moans, but she let a few escape when he touched something sensitive down there, it was even more sensitive than her mark. She was beginning to feel waves and waves of pleasure and felt like something was going to break or explode, but something in her was building up.

Her sounds began climbing in pitch and frequency as Him didn't let up on what he was doing. She was right at the brink when he took his hand out and stopped kissing her neck. "H-Him?" she asked, quivering with some kind of disappointment, something needed to be released and he had stopped it from happening. "This is what you get for betraying me like that. Going out with that worthless Boomer." he scoffed, getting angry at the mention of the boy's name. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "If you ask nicely next time, I might be willing to let you finish." "F-finish?" she asked. "You'll see, you'll beg for it soon enough." he muttered, running his hand through her hair.


End file.
